


Serious Beesness

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Parentlock, Sequel to "The Defenestration of RosieWatson-Holmes" by ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Solving the cruel mystery of the missing Bubba Bee.





	Serious Beesness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Defenestration of Rosie Watson-Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15231618) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> The "cure" for Rosie's distress is temporary at best. What to do, what to do?!
> 
> This was inspired by "The Defenestration of Rosie Watson-Holmes" by the incomparable ChrisCalledMeSweetie. Please read that first in order to understand this, AND to see a lovely photo of the missing "victim".

"Sherlock, we can't spend until the end of our days throwing Rosie out the window."

 

"Well aware, if for no other reason than I need the loo."

 

"No worries, Boys. I've already made a good start on a new B-E-E. Should be finished by morning."

 

"Bless you, Martha, and thanks from my back."

 

"All you had to do was catch her, John. I've been doing all the lifting."

 

"Hush you two. Now Sherlock, since YOU lead to Bubba 'escaping', you'll need to make it right. Our girl is too bright not to notice her 'friend' is brand new."

 

"Never fear, Hudders. I'm quite expert at making 'messes', aren't I John?"

 

"Sherlock!!!! Not in front of Martha,... I mean Rosie!"

 

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

 

"You sure it's ready?"

 

"John, Bubba2 is sufficiently 'abused' to have survived a night on London's streets."

 

"OO-HOO! Rosie and I are back. Here we come!"

 

"Daddy! Papa!"

 

"Watson, look who's come home."

 

"Bubba Bee!!!!"

 

"Go on then, love. Come take him from Daddy."

 

"John, something's wrong. Look at her face. Did I use too much dirt on the wings?"

 

"Oh dear, Boys! The antennae. The old one didn't have..."

 

"Watson! You've solved it! Bubba spent the night away to get those magnificent 'ears'. It was an adventure."

 

"Yay! 'Venture!!"

 

"A near thing, John."

 

"Probably just fate. What will bee will bee."

**Author's Note:**

> Grateful thanks to Sweetie for always challenging me to follow her lead, even if it only results in silliness like this.
> 
> If you aren't subscribed to her, be sure to check out her two latest wonderful stories, a Jane Austen adaptation "Nonsense and Insensibility" updated every Wednesday, and her latest addition to Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist, "Sherlock of Green Gables", updated every Sunday. You won't be sorry.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
